Never My Love
by Bookworm06
Summary: Barnabas has a choice to make, when Angelique and Nicholas make a return. Set after the series ended. B/J
1. Chapter 1

Never My Love

Chapter 1

Barnabas stood on the crest of Widow's Hill, as darkness began to cloak the

Estate. A chill wind, made its presence felt, whipping at the edges of his

cape, and ruffling stray strands of his hair.

His face was set and grim, as he stared out at the choppy ocean, below the

rocks he now stood on. His mood and outlook were as bleak and black, as the

darkness that now surround him.

He allowed his mind to wander back several months, to the beginning of this

new situation, which he found himself in.

It had been a few weeks after his return from 1840 with Julia and Stokes.

When they'd returned, they had found Collinwood to be intact, but entirely

too quiet. Nor could one member of the Collins family, be found within its

walls.

He and Stokes had discussed the possibilities while Julia had returned to

her room, to change into more suitable, and more comfortable clothing.

Shortly after she had returned, Elizabeth had entered the drawing room,

urging them to hurry for the Historical Society meeting; otherwise they'd

be late. With a collective sigh, the three of them had left Collinwood,

knowing that everything had been righted once more. Only one more

uncertainty remained; with the coming dawn, would Barnabas be free of the

curse, or would he have to return to the coffin, hidden in the Old House

basement?

It had been an agonising wait, but as the sun had begun to rise, he'd felt

no urge to return to his coffin. He was really free.

In the following weeks, peace had reigned at Collinwood and the Old House.

After almost four years battling one supernatural threat after another,

Barnabas and Julia had had little time to relax. Now they had an abundance,

which surprisingly, soon became tedious.

It was too quiet, too restful, and a nervousness began to edge its way in,

somehow, as if they were waiting...as though if they relaxed too much, they'd

be caught unaware.

His thought returned to the present, reluctantly. He couldn't afford to be

away from the Old House for long. Briefly his thoughts turned to Julia,

and his mood, lifted only slightly. His thoughts were of her, constantly,

but he had learned to hide it well, over the years. Too well, perhaps, he

thought now, as he turned away from Widow's Hill. His footsteps were heavy,

and slow, deliberately delaying his return to the Old House, for as long as

he could.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On his slow progress to the Old House, he passed close to Collinwood. He considered the idea of visiting with the family, but almost immediately dismissed the idea; there would be too many questions and suspicions, when he finally returned home.

Hesitating only briefly, he continued reluctantly on his way.

She was waiting for him, as he entered the house, as he knew she would be. He refused to acknowledge her presence, as he removed his coat, adding fuel to the fire.

"You've been gone almost all day, Barnabas," she accused, her blue eyes, already spitting. "Where have you been?"

He turned, acknowledging her for the first time. "That is my concern, Angelique," he replied coldly, walking past her into the drawing room. He stared into the fire, pointedly keeping his back to her.

**It had been almost two months, since she'd unexpectedly reappeared in his life. He and Julia had been at the Old House, when she'd returned.

She'd claimed that she had been allowed to return, because of his love for her. The look that he'd shared with Julia, and the way they'd stood close together, had spoken volumes to her. The atmosphere cooled, considerably. It was obvious that this hadn't been the reaction she had expected.

Julia had been determined to stand by him, as always, and he hadn't been particularly eager

for her to leave. He realised however, that ultimately, the only way he'd discover the real reason behind Angelique's return, would be to discuss it with her alone. With a look, that spoke volumes between them, Julia had left them alone.

With a smirk, Angelique had glided around the room, as though she owned the

place. He'd remained standing by the pillars, watching her warily, silently, before finally asking, "What is it, you really want Angelique?"

She ran her hand delicately, almost fondly, across the mantle, before coming to a stop behind the wingback chair. "I've already told you, Barnabas. Your love brought me back."

"Angelique!"

A coldness crept into her eyes, and her tone. "I see, an experience of the moment, again!"

"It's not like that!" he'd protested, stepping further into the room. He twisted his ring nervously. "I meant it…but.."

"….you only meant it then!"

It was a moment before he looked at her. "Angelique, be realistic. I meant what I said in 1840. But one hundred and thirty years have passed since then." He stared at her resolutely. "We can't go back."

"Something's different about you," her eyes narrowed. Remembering the look he'd shared with Julia, and the way he'd moved closer to her. In 1840, she had been suspicious of their relationship, not for a minute, believing that there was merely friendship between them. Now, once more the exact nature of their relationship confounded her. But she had her suspicions.

"Julia! It's because of her, isn't it?"

He straightened up, at the mention of Julia. Confirming her suspicions.

"Leave Julia out of this! This is between you and I. And it ends now."

"It will never be over, Barnabas! Never!"

She'd left then, leaving him wondering what her next move would be. **

Her voice broke into his thoughts, bringing him back to the present.

"Why must you continually fight me, Barnabas? Your family accept me as your wife.."

He whirled on her, his brown eyes blazing. "I will not play your games, Angelique. I told you that when you appeared at Collinwood. And none of your spells and potions, or threats, will make it happen." He stalked out of the room, and upstairs, leaving her completely alone.

She watched him, as he climbed the stairs. A smile of triumph on her face, her blue eyes sparkled. She returned to the drawing room, and caressed the brandy decanter, that he had used before heading out. "We shall see, my dear Barnabas. We shall see!"

** Denotes, flashbacks


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An unsettled peace shrouded the Old House. The only sound was the ticking

of the clock on the drawing room mantle.

Angelique awoke, at the sound of her door opening. Barnabas stood framed in the doorway. He didn't speak, and she didn't question why he had come to her bedroom. Instead, she smiled, and held her arms out, inviting him.

He complied, crossing the room quickly. Her arms circled his neck, drawing him closer, as he bent down, his lips finding hers.

He uttered a small moan, as heat, a desire, long hidden, or long forgotten, burned deeply within him. As the kiss grew in intensity, his hands began to explore her body, remembering from long ago, the places that fuelled her desire.

They kissed passionately, their desire reaching a fever pitch, as they took turns in leading the other down paths of ecstasy.

They made love, with the passion, remembered from so long ago, in Martinique.

Finally, their passions satisfied, they lay together, his arm around her, caressing her bare slender arm, while her blonde head, covered his chest. He smiled, content in the afterglow, as he moved to caress her hair.

She turned to face him, a sultry smile on her lips. "Julia, could never love you, as I do,"

"Don't speak of her, Angelique," he replied, quieting her with a kiss. "You are the only one, that I love."

Barnabas sat up, abruptly, fighting for breath. "Angelique!" he gasped, as he looked wildly around the room.

He was quite alone, and obviously in his own room, and bed.

He frowned, trying to remember what had happened the night before. He found it hard to think, his thoughts fuzzy and unfocused. Had he really shared Angelique's bed? He couldn't accept it. Not after all he had said and done.

And what of Julia? With thoughts of Julia, came an overwhelming sense of guilt. Surely, he hadn't betrayed her, in this way? He loved her. He frowned, confusion, adding to the guilt…had he really confessed to Angelique, that he loved her? He hadn't...? Surely he hadn't…had he?

He felt sick to his stomach. How could he face Angelique, or Julia, now?

"Oh my God!" he muttered, as the full impact of what might have happened,

hit him full force. He bowed his head, and covered his face with his hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Barnabas took his time, in making his way downstairs. His confusion, over what might have happened, the previous night with Angelique, weighed heavily on his mind. He couldn't imagine, betraying Julia as he had. He couldn't tell her, of his indiscretion; nor could he not tell her.

When they had first begun their relationship, a few weeks after their return from the past, he had vowed to himself, that he wouldn't keep anything from her. Now, he had betrayed her, in the worst possible way.

Finally making his way down to the kitchen, his heart sank on finding Angelique at the table, a smug look on her face.

She watched him, over her coffee mug, her blue eyes sparkling with a hidden knowledge. To her, he appeared pale and shaken.

He refused to look at her, as he helped himself to coffee. As he sipped his coffee, he looked out of the window, deep in thought. It had to have been a dream.

"I was beginning to think that you were intending to sleep all day," she

commented, watching him carefully. "After last night..."

He turned quickly, choking on his coffee. "What about last night?" he asked, sounding alarmed. The sick feeling in the pit of his stomach returned. He'd hoped that it had been an extremely vivid dream; apparently, that hadn't been the case.

She rose, seeming to not notice his obvious discomfort. "You ought to know," she said, coming closer to him, and wrapping her arms around him, rested her head on his chest.

He would have taken a step back, but the kitchen counter, barred his retreat.

He swallowed, hastily pulling away from her. "I have to leave!"

"Where are you going?" she demanded, the image of a loving wife, vanishing, to be replaced by a suspicious, vindictive one. "You're going to her, aren't you? To Julia!"

He left the house, hastily, without answering her.

Alone, blue eyes spitting blue fire, Angelique, scowled after his departing figure, suspiciously. The confident, smug look, vanished, as she watched the taillights of Barnabas' car, fade from sight. She turned angrily from the window, pouting. She couldn't understand, why he hadn't succumbed to her manipulations. It was clear that he had had the dream, but he was still resisting her. She turned back to the window; her mind already, thinking of ways to manipulate him further, when an unexpected voice managed to startle her.

"Still drugging drinks, my dear?"

Julia walked into the reception area of Wyndcliffe, and stopped in mid step, as she spotted Barnabas, staring out of the window, nearest the aquarium. Her heart gave an unexpected leap, at the sight of him; she hadn't expected to see him today.

Seeming to sense her presence, he turned, as she continued further into the room. She handed the files, she was holding to her receptionist, and met him halfway.

"Barnabas," she smiled in greeting. "I wasn't expecting to see you today. Though I'm not complaining." her smile and voice trailed away as she saw that something was wrong. She could always tell, with him; he seemed far too pale for her liking.

He returned her smile, but she was quick to note that it didn't reach his eyes. Something was definitely wrong. She placed a hand on his arm. "Barnabas, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, exactly," he edged, worrying his onyx ring. How easy it was, to slip into old habits he thought. The sick feeling, returned. "I missed you, so," he added, truthfully.

She smiled, somewhat shyly. Their relationship, in many ways, was still new, and an awkwardness that all new relationships had, still hung between them, as they explored and got used to their new closeness.

** It had taken Julia by surprise, when Barnabas had begun to show a new attentiveness towards her, a few weeks, after their return from 1840. It had been small things at first; compliments, when she least expected it. Then, one night, he'd invited her to dinner, and she'd accepted. It had become a regular event, as they'd anticipated yet another supernatural threat that never came.

One evening, they'd taken a stroll along the beach below Window's Hill, when he'd suddenly taken her by surprise, by taking her hand, in his. He'd pulled her gently to him, his gaze so intense, that it had come as a kind of relief, when he'd kissed her for the first time.

That had marked, the beginning of their relationship, which had stalled briefly, when Angelique had returned, unexpectedly. **

"I'm free for the next few hours," she replied again sensing that something was bothering him. He glanced quickly towards the secretary, suddenly aware of her presence. She understood his glance, and still holding onto his arm, she led him towards the door that would lead to her apartment. "We could have some lunch, and then, we could go for a stroll around the grounds."

Once in the privacy of her rooms, he embraced her, and kissed her. "I love you, Julia Hoffman," he said when the kiss ended. Something in the way he said it, sent alarm bells ringing. She was about to question him, when he released her, and walked a distance away.

On his drive from Rockport, he had thought long and hard, if he should tell her what had happened, He didn't want to hurt her, but he couldn't see any other way. If he were honest

about it now...

"Barnabas, what is? What's happened? Tell me."

Head bowed, he worried his ring nervously. He stood with his back to her, swallowing, before saying; "I hate this situation as much as you do, Julia," he turned to face her. "You deserve more than this!" Frustrated, he moved over to the window that looked over the grounds, putting further distance between them. He bit his lip. "This isn't easy for me to say," he began. He faltered, unable to articulate the words.

She came to stand behind him. Reaching out, he allowed her to turn him to face her. "I know that this arrangement isn't to our liking, Barnabas. But I'm confidant that in time, we'll work it out."

He looked at her still upset. "You mean everything to me, Julia. I don't want to hurt or upset you..." he took a breath. "Last night, I had a dream...an...intimate dream...with Angelique. When I woke, I was alone, and I was convinced that it was a dream. Earlier today, she implied that it wasn't a dream. But I'm sure it was."

Shock registered on Julia's face, very clearly upset. He grasped her by the arms. "I'm convinced it was a dream, Julia," he implored. "You must believe me! My darling, you are the only important thing in my life."

Julia stared into his face. He was clearly distressed and shaken by what Angelique had implied. They both knew she was manipulative, when it came to Barnabas, and she'd caused dreams to happen before. She knew deep in her heart, that he was being honest with her. He didn't want to have anything to do with Angelique.

"Of course, it was a dream, Barnabas," she was quick to reassure him. "We both know what she's capable of. But you must be careful; when she realizes that you don't believe anything happened, she'll have something else, planned, that we don't know anything about."

Barnabas started at her gratefully. He embraced her. "I love you," he said, with great sincerity. His eyes gleamed, with a sudden passion and longing, that was communicated to her, in the kiss they shared. They separated long just long enough to move towards the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Nicholas!" gasped Angelique shocked by his appearance. He had been the last person she had ever expected to see. "What are you doing here?" she demanded, recovering her poise. "I thought..."

"I was dead?" he questioned, his grin widening. "You of all people should know that we never truly...die."

He walked slowly around the drawing room, before stopping in front of Barnabas' portrait. He stared at it a moment, before turning to face Angelique once more. "Why do you waste your time and talents on him, Angelique?" he asked. He shook his head. "I could never understand why you bother, when he so obviously doesn't want you."

"You're wrong!" she insisted, passionately, moving closer to him. "He's admitted that he loves me. We met again, in the past, in 1840, and he confessed his true feelings. He's...just forgotten...that's all."

Nicholas looked at her silently, his dark eyes glittering with dark amusement. "Then why has he left here in such a hurry?" he wanted to know. "He certainly didn't seem particularly eager to remain by your side. And drugging drinks, always indicates desperation, on your part."

"That's not true, Nicholas," she said, turning away from him, knowing she'd been caught.

He chuckled. "You're far too predictable, Angelique. Despite everything you've tried, or done, he goes on resisting you. He really is quite a challenge, isn't he?" His tone, mocked her.

"He's thwarted your own plans, before now, if I recall. Now you sound as if you admire him."

Nicholas went on grinning, his eyes sparkling more brightly. "I have a message, from my Master, your Master," he said, instead. His eyes grew colder, as did his tone. "He's growing tired of your futile quest for Barnabas Collins. Either you win him over; get him to commit to you, willingly, before two more months have passed, or," he smiled, showing perfect white teeth. He chuckled. "Your usefulness comes to an end...permanently."

Barnabas stood staring out the window of Julia's apartment, clad only in a dark blue bathrobe. He half turned, as Julia returned, similarly clad, with two cups in her hand.

He put his arm around her, drawing her closer, as he took the offered cup.

She leaned against him, with a smile of contentment, as she took a precautionary sip of the Earl Grey tea.

The late afternoon was slowing turning into early evening. Both seemed aware that the time for their separation was fast approaching.

The thought seemed to have crossed his mind, as Barnabas drew her a little closer, a little tighter, to him. She snuggled closer to him, relishing the feel, and warmth of his body beneath the robe.

He sighed, putting his cup aside, and half turning her to face him. He gazed at her, a half smile on his lips, as he bent forward and kissed her.

"What will you do now?" asked Julia, when the kiss ended. "About

Angelique?"

His face clouded slightly at the mention of her name, as his gaze returned to the window. "Let her know that I'm aware of what she's up to, and that her trickery won't work. "

"Is that wise, Barnabas?" she asked, worriedly. "She's used her powers on you, before, when you've confronted her. If she knows that you're on to her, there's no telling what she might do!"

"I refuse to play her games, any longer, Julia. I want her out of our lives, forever. I'm as concerned as you, of what she might do, but I'm prepared to do whatever I must, so that we can spend our lives together, in peace."

He sighed, and reluctantly released her. "As much as I hate to, I must leave soon."

"Can you stay for dinner?" she asked her voice tinged with sadness. She hated these moments. They saw so little of each other as it was, because of Angelique. If it hadn't been for her unexpected, and very unwelcome return, Julia would still be at Collinwood.

"I'd better not," he said, his tone and expression saying the opposite. He seemed about to add something, but changed his mind. Silently, he headed towards the bathroom, to freshen up and get dressed.

When he returned to the living room, Julia had also changed out of her bathrobe, and dressed as the professional once more.

She went to him as he shrugged into his coat. "Be careful, Barnabas," she said raising her eyes to meet his.

"I promise, I will," he said gently, taking her in his arms, his lips finding hers.

"There's something I want you to have," he said, when he released her, and delved into his coat pocket. He suddenly seemed rather nervous, as he held out a long velvet box.

Surprised, she took the box from him and opened it. Inside was a pendant that was the sister to the onyx ring he wore.

"Barnabas!" she breathed, overwhelmed by the beauty of the gift. "It's beautiful!"

"I had it made in Rockport," he explained. "I went to collect it, before I came here, this afternoon. I wanted to give it you today, because, well, it's a very special day."

She looked up at him, curiously. "Special day?" she repeated, not following his line of thought.

He smiled indulgently. "You've forgotten, haven't you? Today is the anniversary of when we first met. I wanted to...Julia, darling what's wrong?" he asked suddenly alarmed. It certainly hadn't been his intention to upset her.

"Nothing," she choked out, in a thick voice, as sudden tears pricked her eyes. "I'm just...so very happy," she managed to say. Who would have expected him, to remember that day?

"I'm glad that it pleases, you," he said relieved. He hesitated, a moment, before adding, "There's something else, I want you to have. Julia, I love you, with all of my heart. This situation, with Angelique, isn't what'd I'd hoped for, but will you accept this, in the gesture that it's meant? As a promise for our future together?"

He reached into his pocket once more, and this time brought out a smaller box. He opened it, his fingers, fumbling slightly as he did so. Sitting on a cushion of red velvet, sat an ornate emerald engagement ring.

She watched silently, as he placed it gently on her finger. It fit perfectly. She looked at him, completely stunned. Unable to speak, she only nodded her head. The smile lit his face. "Oh, Julia!" he whispered, his voice croaking slightly, as they embraced tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Angelique was desperate and furious. She continued to pace the drawing room of the Old House, before finally stopping in front of the portrait of Barnabas. Her blue eyes seemed almost electric in her anger.

It had been almost three weeks since Nicholas' visit. And since that day, everything had gone wrong. Barnabas continued resisting her and her time was running out fast.

**She'd been waiting for him, when he returned home, and any questions she asked, went unheeded. He'd gone about the house, as though she didn't exist.

That night, he'd had another dream, this time; it had been her that visited his room. And once more, they had made love with a passion that rivaled Martinique.

When he'd arrived downstairs the following morning, his reaction hadn't been what she'd expected. He'd stared at her, with a look of contempt, told her that he knew what she was trying to do; that she was up to her old tricks, and that dreams weren't a reality.

After a quick sip of coffee, he'd left the house, and he'd not returned until it was almost dark.

It had been the same pattern for the next two weeks. He managed to thwart her efforts once again, when she discovered that he was no longer eating or drinking, anything at the Old House, effectively stopping the dreams completely.

Then, they'd received a dinner invitation from Collinwood, and Barnabas had readily accepted. It had been obvious to her, that the family had noticed the strained geniality between them. Immediately, after dinner, Barnabas had asked if he could make a phone call, and he'd left her alone, to deal with Elizabeth and Roger's questions, for almost an hour.

When he'd returned to the drawing room, he'd asked to speak privately with Elizabeth. They'd headed in the direction of the study, and had remained there for almost a half hour. Returning to the drawing room together, Barnabas had looked pleased with himself.

Once at the Old House, she had demanded answers. "I'm not in the mood to share confidences with you, Angelique. My business is my own."

"I'll find out eventually, so you may as well tell me now," she responded. "It's to do with her, isn't it? Your precious Julia!"

She'd turned away suddenly, her eyes filling with tears. "Why can't you

accept I love you, Barnabas?" she asked turning to face him. "Why can't you

return my love?"

He'd remained unmoved by her tears. "How can you stand there, and ask me that?" he said, genuinely puzzled. "Maybe once I did, but you've lost any chance, with your jealousies and threats, your actions since your return; the dreams. I've come to accept that my life is here, and now. I've moved on, Angelique." **

He'd turned and left the house. That had been four days ago, and she hadn't seen him since.

Still seething, she started pacing again. She had to think of something, and soon! She needed help, and there was only one person that could do it.

Of course, why hadn't she thought of it sooner!

"Nicholas! Nicholas, I need you, Nicholas!"

Barnabas glanced towards the window, as he sensed the coming dawn. The bedroom he shared with Julia was still in darkness, but he could feel its approach nonetheless. Julia believed it to be a hold over from the curse, but it still remained his favourite time of the day. At least it used to be, he thought with a slight grin, as he turned to watch her sleeping.

He was glad that he'd made the decision to spend a few days at Wyndcliffe, with Julia. During one of their phone calls, she mentioned that she thought she was coming down with a virus of some kind, no doubt passed on from a patient.

When he arrived, she hadn't looked well, but had insisted that she had rounds to do, and that he was to wait in the apartment.

Over the next few days the virus had taken hold with a vengeance, leaving her unable to face food or drink of any sort until mid morning, early afternoon, if she were lucky.

He'd finally managed to get her to agree on seeing a doctor.

Carefully, so as not to disturb her, he rose from the bed, and shrugging into the dark blue bathrobe, crossed over to the window. He stared out into the brightening sky, as the sun began to rise.

Five minutes later, he felt arms embrace him. With a smile, he gathered her hands that rested across his stomach, into his own. As he pulled her into an embrace, he kissed her palm. She leaned her head against his shoulder, as he drew her closer, as they watched the sun rise together.

"How do you feel about a light lunch, in Rockport, after your appointment with Dr. Williamson?" he asked.

"We don't have to wait, Barnabas, I only need to call him. I have rounds until 11 AM. I could be ready by noon."

He stared at her, concerned. "Do you feel well enough, for rounds, Julia?"

"I'll be fine, Barnabas. You worry much to much." They kissed, taking their

time.

Barnabas watched her as she put the receiver down, her face a shade paler than when she made the call.

Alarmed her went to her side. "Julia, what's wrong? You're white as a ghost!"

She turned to face him; she blinked slowly, once, twice. "It seems that virus isn't a virus, after all," she said, slowly.

"Thank God!" he breathed. "Did he say what it was?"

She nodded, keeping her face neutral. "It would seem, Mr. Collins, that I'm

pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN Just wanted to thank everyone for their reviews, it really is appreciated. Apologises for the delay, but my young daughter has been ill, and as a consequence, I wasn't able to update.

Barnabas stared at her, for several seconds, as the news sank in. Then, a smile lit his face.

"Julia, that's wonderful!" the elation he felt reflected in his voice.

She crossed her arms, and biting her lip half turned away from him. "Is it?" she asked quietly.

The elation faded, as did his smile, as he watched her. "Of course it is!" he said, a slight frown creasing his forehead. He stared at her, his brown eyes boring into her half turned back. He refused to entertain the sudden thought that briefly crossed his mind. "Don't...don't you want this child, Julia?" he asked, his tone clearly worried, and hurt, by the thought that she might not.

She turned to face him, clearly unsettled and still reeling from the news. "I'm not sure of how I feel, Barnabas. I never considered our having a child together. I accepted long ago, that I wouldn't have children, when I decided to pursue a medical career. Frankly, I never considered that either of us, could produce a child at this point in our lives." She turned away from him again, and walked over to the window, that faced over the grounds.

She could feel him watching her. "This isn't going to be easy, Barnabas; there's my age to consider. The prospect of having a child now, terrifies me. Certainly the timing could not be any worse with the uncertainty we face with Angelique! And then there's Angelique herself. If she finds out, then none of us will be safe."

He went to her, and gently turned her to face him. "Julia, I never expected this to happen, either, but it has. It's a miracle, a blessing in disguise. You know that I'll do all I can, to help you through this. I promise you, Angelique won't find out..."

"You can't promise that, Barnabas. She's capable of finding out like that!" she said, clicking her fingers.

"Let me worry about Angelique. You and the baby are what's important, now."

He embraced her, and leaning forward slightly, kissed her deeply.

"Nicholas!" Angelique almost screamed, in desperation. She paced the drawing room, growing more and more agitated, at his refusal to appear.

"You're certainly impatient, my dear," replied his familiar voice. She turned to find him, perched on the arm of a chair, his Cheshire cat grin, revealing his perfect white teeth.

"You certainly took your time!" she greeted him.

He stared at her coldly, his dark eyes, glittered menacingly. His grin was chilling. "I don't like your tone, Angelique," he said, with menace. He rose to his feet, the implication clear. He would not be toyed with or used by an inferior.

"Don't go!" she said, quickly. "Nicholas, please! I need your help."

"I'm not sure that I can help you, Angelique." He smiled smugly. "Or that I would."

Her blue eyes glittered and a smile touched the corners of her mouth. "No, of course not. You're just a messenger."

He turned to face her, his face becoming set. "You would be wise to retract that statement, my dear," he said, in a voice, barely audible.

"Or what?" she questioned, mockingly. "You're an errand boy, Nicholas, and nothing more!" She sauntered around the room, and came to stop a few inches from him. "If you help me, I will make sure that you are rewarded."

"And how do you propose to do that, Angelique? You're in less favour with our Master, than I am. No, Angelique. To win Barnabas Collins, you must do so, on your own, without the help of this...'errand boy'. I cannot help you." He looked at her slyly, as he toyed with her. "I take it, that things aren't going well?"

"Nicholas, I need more time! You must help me!" Angelique pleaded as she paced away from him.

His Cheshire cat grin returned, and his eyes sparkled with evil mirth. "My, my, but we are desperate now, aren't we? I cannot be of assistance; I am, after all, only an errand boy. Angelique, you have only a little time left; I suggest you think of something fast."

When she turned around, he'd vanished.

She'd tried everything that she knew, and still Barnabas resisted. What else was there? It had to be something he wasn't expecting.

Two days later, Barnabas returned to the Old House. It had been a difficult decision for him to make, since learning of Julia's pregnancy, made leaving her that much harder.

Hearing the approach of his car, Angelique, prepared herself for the confrontation that she knew was coming.

"I was beginning to think, that you were never returning home," she stated, conversationally.

Caught unaware by her tone and manner, Barnabas paused briefly in hanging up his coat. "I may be the master of this house, Angelique, but you will never be its mistress."

Her manner was making him suspicious. What is she up to this time? he wondered.

At least they were managing to be civil. She tried again. "Please, don't be angry with me Barnabas. It was merely an observation. You go away for days, without telling me..."

"We don't share confidences." He stated, bluntly, intending to move past her, without further comment. But she grabbed him by the arm, halting him.

"Then that is something that will have to change, Barnabas. Something has happened that will change our lives. I'm pregnant, Barnabas."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He'd appeared bored, only half listening to what she was saying. Already prepared with an answer. He did a double take, at her announcement. "That's impossible!" he protested, glaring at her. "This is another one of your tricks!"

Her eyes grew cold at his reaction. "It's not all that impossible, Barnabas," she contradicted him. "Not after..."

"But they were merely dreams!" he challenged her, using his height to intimidate her.

She stared at him, refusing to back down. "Why? Because you say they were? The truth is, you can't accept it, because you can no longer continue playing happy families, with Julia!"

He stared at her, feeling the blood drain from his face. Could it be possible that she was telling the truth? He'd had doubts over what had appeared to have happened with Angelique. He'd been convinced that they had been nothing more than vivid dreams, because he couldn't imagine betraying Julia. And yet, it was evident he was fully capable of fathering a child.

He swallowed; what if they hadn't been dreams at all...no, he refused to believe that. He loved Julia, and it was she, that was expecting his child.

He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. Julia and Angelique, _*both*_ expecting his child? He could not let himself think that way! It was another one of the witch's tricks! He had to believe that. But how could he hope to ever explain this to Julia?

Julia, the thought of her reaction made him feel worse than ever.

"We're going to have a child, Barnabas, whether you believe me or not."

He stared at her, his eyes narrowed. That was the question; wasn't it? If he believed her? She'd implied that they hadn't been dreams from the very beginning. She was right in stating that he had been the one to put them down as such, and Julia had agreed.

The thought of truly betraying Julia got him moving, his feet carrying him out the house and into his car, without a second thought, or backward glance. He had to get away from this nightmare.

On his drive to Wyndcliffe, he had to pull over several times, as a fit of trembling, or the urge to physically throw up, threatened to cause an accident.

Once he arrived at Wyndcliffe, he parked and turned off the engine, but didn't immediately get out. He looked up at the lighted windows of Julia's apartment, concerned how this would affect her and their future together.

There was no question of not telling her, as she would quickly ascertain that something was wrong.

Taking a deep breath, and feeling sick at heart, Barnabas climbed out of the car, and headed towards the apartment.

Julia was more than a little surprised, when Barnabas entered the apartment. She'd been curled up on the sofa, reading and signing reports, when he'd tapped at the door, before letting himself in.

She'd barely said his name, before she was swept up in his embrace.

"What is it Barnabas? What's happened?" she asked, when he finally released her. She hadn't expected him back so soon. And his behaviour now, was worrying her. A more terrifying thought crossed her mind, and her hand, rested on her still flat stomach, protectively. "She knows, doesn't she?" she asked, a fear of what the witch might do, inflected in her tone. That no one yet knew of their news, but themselves, wasn't an issue. Angelique would find ways.

He shook his head. "No, she hasn't found out," he assured her. It was enough to calm her fears a little. He still appeared shaken, and she wondered what else could have happened, to reduce him to the state he was in now. He was obviously disturbed and upset about something.

"If she hasn't found out about the baby, then what is it? What new threat has she come up with?"

He stared at the floor, his hands, his shoes; anywhere but at her. He began worrying his ring, as he turned his back on her. "I -I-I...don't know how it could be possible, but..." he stumbled over his words, his agitation increasing. "We both knew they were dreams..." his voice trailing off to nothing.

He turned to face her, his face a myriad of agony, pain and shock. "Julia," he tried to form the words, but his throat wouldn't cooperate. He tried to swallow, but his throat was too dry. He grabbed her hands, covering them completely with his large ones. "Julia, nothing has changed between us. You're the only woman that I want to spend the rest of my life with, the mother of my child. I'd die before I'd let anything come between us." He stared at her, his eyes begging she understand. He couldn't tell her, while he was facing her, and releasing her hands, turned away from her. He took a step away, head bowed. She just managed to hear him say, "Even though I've had no relations with her, Angelique is pregnant."

She started at his back, the set of his shoulders. "What?" she was horrified. "How then?" but she already knew the answer. "The dreams...do you believe her? You really think she is pregnant?" Julia wanted to know. "Do you honestly think that she is capable of telling the truth? Do you remotely think that you could...be...?"

"Were they just dreams, Julia?" he asked, his voice tortured. He turned to face her, his face, crumpled. "I truly want to believe they were! The thought of a child between Angelique and I...*_terrifies_* me!"

She looked away, the image of he and Angelique together, came unbidden to her mind.

She turned to face him. "And if she is telling the truth, Barnabas, what then? Are you going to stand by her, too?" The anger in her voice wasn't entirely unexpected. She shook her head. "I'll do anything for you, Barnabas, but share you with her. You know that I love you, but right now, I think you'd better go."

"Julia, please," it felt like his heart had dropped into his stomach. He moved to touch her, but she drew back. "Julia, please, don't do this!" he begged, his voice cracking on the last word. Tears threatened to overwhelm him. "Don't do this, please! We've overcome so much, to reach this point!"

She moved past him, heading towards the bedroom, only wishing to be alone with her heartbreak, and to purge the image of Barnabas with Angelique.

Quickly, intent on intercepting Julia and having her listen to reason,

Barnabas followed.

They had almost reached the door, when an unexpected and yet familiar male voice said, "I do hope that this isn't a bad time!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

They turned as one, Barnabas' face first registered shock, then fear, which he quickly hid. Nicholas' grin grew wider. When he had decided to seek them out, he had expected to find them together; they were never very far from each other. It really was most convenient for him and oh how that must irritate Angelique!

"Blair, what are you doing here?" questioned Barnabas, subtlety moving to position himself between Julia and Blair. For now the argument between them, was forgotten as they had more pressing concerns to confront. He felt panic wash over him. First, Angelique returned, and now Nicholas made his appearance. He should have realized that Blair wouldn't have stayed away for long.

Nicholas' eyes twinkled as he walked around the room. "I have a...proposal, that would be mutually beneficial to the three of us." He turned to face them, aware that what he was about say, would be hard for them to believe. They certainly didn't have reason to trust him. But, he had his plans, and he was determined to see them come to fruitation.

Barnabas and Julia stared at him, warily. Barnabas' eyes narrowed. "Why should we trust you, Blair?" he asked suspiciously. "What could you propose that could be of any benefit to us?"

The Cheshire cat grin, widened, and the dark eyes, shone. "You know, that's what I like about you, Barnabas, you get straight to the point."

"You've given me cause to, Blair. Now, what is it you want?"

No matter the reason, he was determined, to protect Julia and their unborn child. If they could manage to get through this, without Blair knowing, so much the better.

Nicholas took his time in answering, more because of the unusualness of his request, than the intention of toying with them. "You know, you're rather predictable, Barnabas," he began. "Never far from the good doctor's side; makes you very easy to find." His eyes swept over Julia, taking note of the pendant she wore, and its remarkable resemblance to Collins' ring. His sharp eyes also caught the engagement ring on Julia's hand, and he filed it away, for future reference. They were obviously a couple and perhaps he could use that to his advantage.

"You were right, Barnabas, when you said that you have no reason to trust me. But in this instance, it would be very wise for you to do so. I'm offering you the chance to join forces with me in ridding ourselves of our common nemesis, Angelique."

"You really expect me to believe that? You have powers; you've used them on my family enough times. You've trumped Angelique enough times alone. And what do you have to gain, if we were to help?"

Nicholas repressed a sigh; he hadn't expected this to be easy. Too much had happened between them to make things easy.

"My Master has grown tired of Angelique's obsession with you and the rest of the Collinses. He's entrusted me, to see to her failure. I intend to succeed. Together, we can defeat her, and I regain favour with my Master."

"And what would we have to gain if we agreed to this madness?"

"You'd both be free to live your life as you pleased, without repercussion from myself or Angelique. My Master has other plans that no longer concern the Collins family."

Barnabas glanced at Julia and then took a cautious step towards the warlock. "There's just one problem with your plan. Angelique implied tonight...that she's expecting my child."

For a moment, Nicholas was taken by surprise. "Really?" he asked. "Is that even possible, given...your past health?"

Barnabas shifted, uncomfortably. "Don't mock me, Blair," he cautioned. "If you ever expect me to help you."

Nicholas took a step forward, and was impressed, when Barnabas refused to be cowed. Julia rushed forward, placing a hand on Barnabas' arm.

"Barnabas," she warned him. She still didn't trust Nicholas' intentions.

Suddenly, Nicholas' eyes fixed on Julia, curiously. Something was different about her, something that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

His eyes rested on Julia again, and then quickly flashed back to Barnabas, listening intently. There were only three of them in the room, but he could hear an extra heartbeat, more rapid than the others. He looked to Julia again; this time he heard it more clearly. Her heartbeat was slightly elevated, but underneath, he could detect a second heartbeat, that was not quite an echo. He focused on the second heartbeat, until it was the only one he could hear. She was pregnant. Well, well, who would have guessed, he thought. Barnabas' cure was obviously complete. And if that was the case, then perhaps Angelique...No, Barnabas had not bedded Angelique. It was another of her desperate tricks. He smiled at Julia, giving her a knowing look.

"I give you my word, that if you agree, then your family will be safe, and no future generations will be bothered by either Angelique or myself."

Something about the way he said family and future, convinced Julia, that he knew of the child within her. The conviction frightened her; if Nicholas couldn't be trusted; if he were instead in league with Angelique...she looked at Barnabas cautiously.

Nicholas caught her look, and grinned. "I see that you need time to think over what I've proposed, so I'll take my leave." He turned away as though heading towards the door. Then turned back to them. "Oh, by the way, your...secret is safe with me," he said giving Julia a wink.

They both paled. "What do you mean?" asked Barnabas, worriedly.

"I couldn't help noticing the engagement ring," he stated. "Until next time, au revoir." And vanished from sight

When he'd gone, Julia turned to Barnabas, looking worried, and anxious.

"He knows, Barnabas," she said looking at the place where he'd been standing. "I don't know how, but I have the distinct impression that he knows about the baby. And if he's really in league with Angelique..."

"Then she'll find out," Barnabas stated, simply. He drew Julia close and held her gently as she rested her head on his shoulder. "We can only hope that Blair is being true to his word..."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The room was in darkness, but that didn't bother Barnabas too much, as he made his way to the window. He was as familiar with Julia's living room, as he was at the Old House.

He stared out at the darkened grounds of Wyndcliffe, his thoughts weighing heavily on Nicholas' proposal, and the obvious problem of Angelique's latest news.

His still had doubts, if he could believe her or not; he could still recall that morning after he'd had the first 'dream.' For a brief time he'd seriously questioned if it had not truly happened. He'd believed they were only dreams, because he wanted to, the alternative being too impossible to contemplate. He had finally convinced himself that the dreams were the affect of some spell or potion at Angelique's disposal. Although the interludes were erotically charged, he could never actually recall any form of coupling. Thinking back, each episode was like seeing the beginning and the ending of a movie without seeing the action in the middle. What remained, he was now convinced, was only the essence of what he was expected to recall.

He sensed Julia's approach, but didn't turn.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked, as she joined him. He shook his head, keeping his gaze on the world outside. He sighed, heavily. "I'm sorry, Julia," he said in a resigned voice. "It was never my intention, for any of this..." he bowed his head. "This can't be doing you or the baby any good."

"Barnabas don't," she leaned against him, and his arm encircled her, taking comfort in the feeling of security, he always felt with her.

"Can Nicholas be trusted, Julia?" he asked, finally turning to face her.

They'd talked long into the night over this very subject. They had retired an hour ago, with nothing resolved. Julia had fallen asleep, almost immediately, but he'd lain wide-awake beside her. When he was sure that he wouldn't disturb her, he'd returned to the living room.

Julia was silent as she considered her answer. Nicholas had surprised her on more than one occasion. He'd even helped save Barnabas' life; granted it had been to suit his own evil purpose, but she'd been grateful for his intervention at the time. "He can be as manipulative as Angelique. But he's interfered with her plans on more than one occasion. It would certainly prove to his advantage to see her defeated and he'll manage that by whatever means he can find, including seeking our help. As much as I hate to admit it, Barnabas, he just might be the answer, we've been looking for. We can't keep my pregnancy from the family for long. They'll find out eventually, as will Angelique, I'm sure."

He was silent, as he considered what she'd said. She smiled against he chest, as she added, "There's some truth to the saying, _'the enemy of my_ _enemy, is my friend._'" She looked up at him. "The truth of the matter is, unless we do something, unless we can bring ourselves to trust Nicholas and accept his offer, Angelique intends to stick around. Whether she's telling the truth about the baby, doesn't matter. _Our_ child would be at risk, either way."

His arms tightened around her, at her words. "I won't let anything happen to you and our child, Julia." He sighed. "There really isn't a choice, is there? If we refuse Nicholas' offer, Angelique will find out the truth, and then…." she felt the shudder ripple through his body, and held him tighter, trying to allay his fears; knowing that she shared them.

"I love you, Julia," he said from the darkness, after a few minutes.

"I love you, too," she said, looking up at him. Their lips met.

"Come on, let's go to bed," she said, steering him towards their room.

"There's nothing we can do, until morning anyway."

Barnabas watched concerned, as Julia returned to the kitchen, looking pale and tired. "Julia, why don't you take a few days off? Just until you're feeling better."

"I'm fine, Barnabas," she said, wrinkling her nose at the thought of even attempting to eat anything more.

He rose from the chair, moving to her side. "Julia, I'm worried about you," he said, putting his hands on her shoulder. "You can barely keep anything down, as it is."

She turned to face him, at first feeling irritated, but seeing the genuine concern, she relented. She smiled, "It's perfectly normal, Barnabas. I'll be fine by afternoon."

Angelique sauntered around the drawing room, with a smirk. "It's true, Nicholas," she said, coming to stop behind the wing back chair. "Barnabas and I are expecting a child. I told you, I would succeed this time."

Nicholas watched her for a moment, a smug look of his own on his face. He had appeared to Angelique, specifically to find out how her plans to gain Barnabas' affections were going.

Knowing what he did, he'd quickly ascertained that Angelique was lying. He'd suspected she was, but it was well worth confirming it. He could not detect the rapid heartbeat that he had quickly identified, with Julia Hoffman. Still, he saw no harm in playing her game.

"Then where is he?" Nicholas wanted to know, unable to resist baiting her.

"Why isn't he here, being the doting father-to-be?"

He resisted the urge to laugh, as he recalled Barnabas' attentiveness towards Julia. He had prevailed on them, for their answer, before calling on Angelique this afternoon to set his plans in motion. Collins was certainly devoted to Julia; that fact had really never been in doubt, but

Blair was sure that his concern for her well-being and that of the child she now carried, had been the ruling factor, in agreeing to this proposal.

Angelique turned to him, suspiciously. "Don't tell me there is trouble in paradise," he mocked. She didn't like what he was insinuating. He stared back at her, daring her to challenge him. She finally looked away. He continued to stare at her, his dark eyes glittered. "He doesn't seem as…devoted to you…. as he does to ... well...as devoted as you seem to want me to believe. Could it be that his affections lie elsewhere, dear Sister?"

Angelique's eyes seemed to hiss. "He and Julia are finished, Nicholas!" she almost spat. "In fact, he's with her now, telling her our happy news."

He infuriated her, by suddenly bursting out laughing. "I truly find that hard to imagine. I frankly can't see Barnabas Collins being happy about anything associated with you, Angelique. Tell me; have you any idea of what is to actually carry a child? How do you expect to pull off this little charade? Say, I know someone, who would be happy to give you some tips." He rose to his feet, snickering, without giving her a chance to reply. "You still have to prove his commitment towards you, Angelique, and time is rapidly running out." He slapped his grey gloves against his palm.

"You know, you really are pathetic. Only a human would resort to the oldest trick in the book, to get what she wants. I'm warning you. You better find the Master some concrete evidence of Collins' love for you and soon."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N** _As always many thanks to Monkees, for the continuted reviews. I'm glad that you're reading and enjoying the story as much as you are. _

Chapter 11

The next morning, found Barnabas and Julia, strolling around the grounds of Wyndcliffe. It was Saturday, and Julia had reluctantly given into Barnabas' request, in taking time off.

Since Barnabas would be returning to Collinsport, later that afternoon, they had decided to spend what time they had left, together.

She leaned close to him, resting her head on his shoulder, as they walked arm in arm. He half turned to face her, as he spoke and she smiled, her eyes shining with a love she felt no need to hide. They stopped at a favourite spot, to admire the view, before embracing. They kissed

When they returned to the apartment, they found Nicholas Blair waiting for them. "Do you still intend to return to the Old House, today?" he wanted to know.

Barnabas glanced in Julia's direction, as she took a seat on the sofa, before answering. He had thought that the morning stroll would do her good, put some colour in her cheeks, but she seemed paler than ever. He didn't think it had anything to do with Blair's appearance, though it certainly wouldn't help. Not for the first time he wondered if returning to Collinsport was such a good idea.

With a sigh he turned back to the warlock. "Yes. I'm planning on leaving towards early evening."

"Excellent," replied Nicholas, grinning. "I have some information, that I think you both might be interested in," he continued, watching them both carefully. "Consider it a good faith offering, if you wish. I took the liberty of visiting with Angelique, yesterday afternoon. Now there's no need to worry," he said, noticing the worried looks Barnabas and Julia exchanged. "I was there, only to discover what plans she had, and give you fair warning. You'll be interested to know, that she told me, exactly what she told you; implying that she's carrying your child."

Again, he noticed the exchange between them, suspecting that they had discussed this very subject, wondering if it might be true, or as they hoped, a trick. He decided that it would be clearly advantageous to confirm what they only suspected. "I'm sure you've suspected it yourself, that she was drugging your drinks, in an effort to try and seduce you. You'll be relieved to know, that it didn't work. You never shared Angelique's bed, and she's not carrying your child. It was nothing more than a plot to get you to profess your love. It was an old and tired attempt that women have used for years to trap a man, and it almost worked."

Julia rose from the sofa, feeling uncomfortable at Nicholas' choice of words, wondering if Barnabas thought the same of her. After all, he only had her word that she was expecting his child. She gazed out the window, one arm wrapped around her stomach as if to protect the child she knew she was carrying, and the other, playing with the pendant, Barnabas had given her.

The two men watched her curiously, for a moment. Nicholas had an idea of what was bothering her, but his grin didn't falter.

"I knew it!" stated Barnabas, triumphantly, his eyes blazing with fury.

Nicholas knew that look; he'd been the recipient on more than one occasion.

"I caution you not to reveal any of this, to Angelique," he warned him. "She must not know that you know the truth, or that I am helping you. Otherwise you'll be placing Julia and yourself in more danger than you are in right now."

Barnabas glanced over to the window, as Julia continued to gaze out at the grounds. He turned back to Nicholas. "What would you have me do?" he wanted to know. "I won't go along with her charade."

From the window, Julia felt a wave of light headiness wash over her. For a moment, Nicholas' and Barnabas' voices drifted out of focus, sounding muffled and distant. A wave of dizziness threatened to overwhelm her as she fought to clear her head. The last thing she wanted was to lose control in front of Nicholas, although she was convinced that he knew about the child.

"Oh, but that is precisely the plan!" Nicholas beamed, his Cheshire cat grin, widening. "The more you resist the better! Just don't let her suspect that you know the truth. Let her continue to play her little game until the time is right to foil her plot. Trust me in this," he said, as Barnabas turned towards Julia's direction. His worry for her increased, tenfold. She was far too pale.

Morning sickness was a normal part of pregnancy, he knew, but surely not this severe? She could barely eat, and when she did, couldn't keep anything down long enough to benefit. He was trying to be supportive, but he knew that she was becoming slightly irritated with his concern. The problems with Angelique weren't helping. It was one of the reasons, why he was returning to Collinsport. He wanted a quick end to this unneeded pressure and felt the frustration rise again, at the situation. He would welcome the day, when he and Julia could be together, permanently without some supernatural threat. Hastily, Barnabas conceded to Nicholas' plan and agreed to follow his lead for the moment.

Blair was gone as quickly as he'd arrived. Barnabas crossed over to the window, and standing behind Julia, wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck, leaving a small trail of kisses. She sighed and covered his hands with hers, as she leaned into him. It was comforting. She allowed her eyes to drift closed.

"Julia, what's worrying you? I know something is, you've been quiet since Nicholas' visit." She moved out of his embrace, feeling unsteady. "It's nothing, really, Barnabas. I'm just extremely tired," she tried to assure him. She hoped that she might win this battle to remain upright long enough to reach her bed.

As she disappeared down the hall, Barnabas watched after her, his concern growing.

Barnabas stood on the crest of Widow's Hill, staring out at the ocean. It had been nearly two weeks since he'd returned to Collinsport. His worry for Julia had almost stopped him from returning, but she assured him, that she would get a message to him, if necessary. The only thing that mattered now was to rid them of the threats Angelique posed. In the two weeks of separation, their time together had been painfully brief.

**Angelique had tried her best to continue her charade, and he'd found it difficult to contain himself over the past days, and not reveal that he knew it was all a sham. He'd been witness to enough of Julia's symptoms over the past weeks to know what a woman truly experienced during this period of change.

Oddly, when he'd returned home, Angelique hadn't been waiting for him, incessantly making coy remarks or demands. He'd entertained the notion that she had decided to leave of her own accord, but knew that was only wishful thinking on his part.

He'd been sitting in his chair, when she'd made her presence known. It was clear that she hadn't expected to find him home. Then, recovering her poise, she'd sauntered her way over to him, and kneeling at his feet, the poised image of a loving and dutiful wife, rested her elbows on his knees as she smiled up endearingly.

He'd immediately risen to his feet, out rightly ignoring the woman, and began browsing through his bookcase. He neither spoke nor chose to make any form of acknowledgment of Angelique's presence. He could feel her eyes boring into his back, at his obvious dismissal. Barnabas grinned to himself, as he imagined the rage she must have been feeling, in not questioning him, nor demanding answers, and the inability to act upon that rage. Finally realising that she wasn't getting anywhere, that he still was not caving to her wiles, she had risen and trounced out of the drawing room.**

He turned away from Widow's Hill, and when he reached the fork in the path, decided on taking the path that led to Collinwood. He had no desire to return to the Old House and engage in another round of _'Let's Play House'_ with Angelique.

Elizabeth was in the foyer, when he entered. "Barnabas, I'm so glad that you stopped by," she said in greeting. She steered him towards his portrait. Her voice low, she said, "Angelique has only just left. She was positively bursting, and when I asked her if everything was alright, she announced that she's expecting."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Barnabas' eyes, held barely concealed anger and his lips pressed tightly together as he bit back a retort. His hand gripped the sliver head of his cane, in a vice grip, the knuckles turning white.

Elizabeth, correctly judging his mood, suggested, "Shall we go to the study, Barnabas? We can talk there, without being overheard."

Still too angry to speak, he nodded gratefully.

Once in the study, Elizabeth, weighed her words carefully. "Please understand, that I'm asking this, purely out of concern for you," she began. "From our talk the night of the dinner, you hinted that things weren't well between you and Angelique. Have you reconsidered, and returned to your wife? And your relationship with Julia…what of that? You seemed so happy."

Barnabas looked at her steadily. "I assure you, Elizabeth, that Angelique is not pregnant. There has been nothing between us, for many years. This is merely an attempt to get me to stop divorce proceedings. I would appreciate if you would keep the information to yourself. No one else, except Julia, knows of this, and it will help me settle things faster."

"I told you several weeks ago, that you have my continual support. After all, you are family."

He crossed over to her, and rested a hand on her arm. "Thank you, Elizabeth. I'm most grateful," he said, with great sincerity. He wondered if he should tell her of Julia's condition, and decided against it. He would wait until Angelique had been dealt with. Besides, he didn't want to do anything, until he'd talked to Julia, first.

"Oh, by the way, Julia's secretary called a while ago. She asked if you could call her back." She returned his gaze a moment. "I'm glad that you're still in touch with her, Barnabas," she said affectionately before leaving him alone in the study, to make his call.

Leaving the study and pulling the door closed, Elizabeth turned briefly, looking thoughtful.

If what Barnabas had said, was true, and she had no reason to disbelieve him, then she was beginning to wonder at his choice of wife. She'd seemed…triumphant, for want of a better word, when she'd made her announcement that she and Barnabas were expecting their first child together. She'd thought it strange, considering what she had witnessed the night of the dinner invitation. Barnabas had barely looked at her, and had taken the first opportunity, that presented itself, to leave her presence, as quickly as he could. She had meant it, when she said that she was glad that he and Julia were still in contact. Angelique certainly wasn't like

Julia. She hoped that once Barnabas' plans were finalised, the pair could resume their courtship, although she was beyond certain that he was still discreetly seeing her. From what little he'd told her in the past, and what he'd just admitted to, she was quite certain that she approved. He'd certainly seemed happier, with Julia. Not for the first time of late, Elizabeth wondered how her friend was faring at Wyndcliffe. The phone call from her secretary had seemed troubling and Elizabeth fervently hoped that all was well.

When Barnabas entered the drawing room, ten minutes later, Elizabeth knew immediately that something was wrong. "Barnabas, what is it?"

"I have to go out of town, Elizabeth. I don't know how long I'll be. I hate to ask you..."

"I won't mention it to Angelique, should she visit. Though I don't think I approve of her tactics..."

"Please, Elizabeth, don't let her know that you are aware of her sham," he interrupted her, his agitation growing. "It's vitally important that she doesn't suspect that I'm on to her."

Realising that it was important to him, she nodded her head. "Alright, Barnabas. For you, I will keep silent. But I'm afraid that she has made herself, unwelcome in this house."

He took her hand in his, and with a slight bow, kissed her hand, before taking his leave.

As soon as Barnabas entered the reception area of Wyndcliffe, Tianna O'Rourke, Julia's secretary came to meet him. She looked worried. "Mr. Collins, I'm so glad that you could come on short notice. Dr. Williamson is with her now," she explained, looking over her shoulder to one of the side rooms.

Barnabas followed her glance, his worry evident. "Tell me again, what happened," he said, turning back to her.

"I'm worried about her, Mr. Collins. I know she's not been feeling too well for several days. She's been working almost day and night since you left, and then this morning, as she handed me some filing, she fainted. I offered to call Dr. Williamson, but she refused. When I mentioned calling you, she said she didn't want you worrying. It was either you or the doctor, and she opted for the doctor. I called you, because I thought you might be able to convince her to take a holiday or something."

Barnabas glanced over to the side room again, wondering if he should go in." You did the right thing, Tianna," he said turning back to face her. "A holiday is exactly what she needs right now."

He couldn't stand it, he had to go in and find out what was happening. He excused himself, from Tianna and approached the closed door. Quickly, he knocked on the door once, and not bothering to wait for a summons to enter, walked in.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Julia and Dr. Williamson both turned at the unexpected interruption. On seeing him, Julia looked away pointedly. Dr. Williamson straightened to his full height, making him a little taller than Barnabas. "Who are you?" he demanded. "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

Barnabas swallowed and took a step further into the room. It was obvious he had come in towards the end of her consultation. "I'm Barnabas Collins,

Doctor. I'm Julia's fiancé," he said as way of introduction. "I was...away...when I heard that Julia wasn't feeling well." As he finished, he turned to face her, she refused to look at him, her lips were a thin line; a certainty that she was angry about something.

"I see," said Williamson, as he turned to include Julia in his glance. "I hope you'll take my advice, Julia," he said, snapping his black bag shut.

"Those pills I gave you, should help with the nausea." He stared at the two of them, getting the impression that something wasn't quite right. "Don't hesitate to call me if you don't see some improvement soon."

Collins seemed worried about her, while Julia…he sighed. "The old adage was true, doctors do make the worst patients." Perhaps Collins could be prevailed upon to try and talk her into getting more rest, after all it, she was his fiancée and the mother of his child. She certainly didn't seem prepared to listen to him. "Could I have a word, Mr. Collins?" he asked, as he prepared to leave, ignoring Julia's indignant glare.

Never taking his eyes off Julia, he answered, "I'd like to talk to Julia, first if I may?"

Moving smoothly to the door, the doctor answered. "Certainly. I'll wait in reception."

Barnabas waited until the doctor had left, before speaking. "Why didn't you call me or want me to know that you weren't feeling well?" he wanted to know, crossing the room to meet her.

She rose to a sitting position on the examination table and answered caustically. "Because I didn't want you worrying. I'm a big girl. Barnabas, look, I'm pregnant and alone. You know that I've not been feeling well. I'm under a lot of stress and I have a hospital to run. Meanwhile, you're a hundred miles away, playing pretend with your ex-wife."

He stared at her stunned by her words. "Do you honestly think I enjoy being away from you?" he asked, shocked by her implications. "We agreed to this, together! You know why I'm 'playing pretend' as you put it; to keep you and our child safe!"

"_Safe_?" she asked looking up at him. "_Safe_? How _safe_ can we be, with a witch on one side, and a warlock on the other?" Her head began to spin, as dizziness washed over her, but she refused to give in. She would not have

Barnabas thinking her weak or give him ammunition against her at this point. She was sick, she was angry at their entire situation, and she was looking for a place to vent.

"Well I'm sorry you don't appreciate my efforts," he said, looking away, unhappy that she was keeping things from him, or that she felt that he was interfering. "I came here, because I was worried about you! I thought it my right! Obviously, my concerns were misguided." He sighed, and moved slowly towards the door. "I'll leave you to run your hospital, Julia. Should you need me..."

His words painfully struck her. In truth, she did want him here and she had promised him she would call if she needed him. Well, she did need him.

She turned her gaze from the window. "Barnabas," she said, her tone softening. "I'm sorry. I should have called you and I didn't mean half of what I just said. I'm glad you're here..."

Before she could finish speaking, he was by her side. "Julia, I'll always be here, for you. You know that. I know that you're not exactly happy about the child, but…"

'"That's not true, Barnabas, its the timing. Everything was going so well, until Angelique returned. I'm worried that she'll find out, if Nicholas can really be trusted… the only time I feel truly safe, is when you're here. I miss you."

"I miss you, so very much," he said, he held her, feeling her relax into him and resting her head on his chest. "I promise it won't be for much longer."

They held each other for a long moment before Barnabas broached the reason for the doctor's visit. "Why did Tianna call Dr. Williamson? What happened, Julia?"

She pulled away from him and stepped down from the examination table, as

Barnabas assisted her. "I fainted, that's all," she said, trying to lessen his worry, but knowing that it wouldn't be that simple. "Williamson gave me some pills to help with the morning sickness and obviously, they haven't worked. Hopefully these new ones should help. I'm fine really. I don't mean to worry you," she said, with a slight smile, even though tears threatened.

"And I know that it's difficult for you, with things as they are."

He stood behind her, his hands resting gently on her shoulders. "You know, that I'll come, whenever you need me, Julia. You're never alone. Please, remember that."

She turned to face him, the tears that had threatened earlier, now escaped.

He frowned at her tears. "Julia!" he breathed, as he gently wiped away her tears and then kissed her deeply.

"I think I will lay down for awhile Barnabas. I'm feeling a little tired," she said, when he released her. "Do you have to head back to Collinsport, right away?"

He shook his head. "No. I won't be leaving you. I've made the necessary arrangements. I can stay for a few days. Rest now, and I'll stop by the apartment, later."

He followed her out, watching her as she headed towards the apartment, before turning to acknowledge Dr. Williamson's presence.

"You wished to speak to me, Doctor?" he inquired, once Julia had left.

"Yes. I don't know if Julia has kept you informed. She's been having severe morning sickness, and fainting spells. I told her she needs to have more rest, but she refuses to listen to me. I'll be honest and admit that I am worried about her. She's working far too hard, and if anything else should happen, I will have to insist on bed rest, for the remainder of her pregnancy. I believe we both know how well that would be received. I hope that you can persuade her, it's for her own good?"

"I'll do my best, Doctor. Julia is a strong willed, independent woman. It's difficult to get her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"Please try, Mr. Collins," replied the doctor. They said their goodbyes, shaking hands, before parting.

Barnabas quietly checked in on Julia, when he returned to the apartment.

True to her word, Julia was asleep. He watched her sleeping, for a few minutes, before quietly leaving the bedroom.

Nicholas was waiting for him, surprising Barnabas at his unexpected arrival. Nicholas grinned in greeting.

As Barnabas quietly closed the door, Nicholas' grin lost some of its brightness. "Is something wrong?" he asked, noticing the concern on Barnabas' face.

"Julia is resting, for now. I'd rather not disturb her. She's hasn't been feeling well and the doctor has only just left."

Nicholas' smile faded completely. "I do hope that it's nothing serious?"

"Nothing that some rest, won't cure," he replied, with a sigh, as he took a seat on the sofa, his thoughts on anything but Nicholas Blair

His concern was evident even to Nicholas as he took a seat opposite

Barnabas. "May I make a suggestion?" he said.

Barnabas looked up, still wary of the warlock, still unconvinced that he could be trusted, though everything he had said so far, bore out his sincerity in defeating Angelique. "What?"

"It's obvious that Julia isn't well and that you are worried about her. If it's rest she needs, she'll certainly not get it here. Have you not considered taking her home to the Old House?"


	14. Chapter 14

**AN** _As always many thanks for the reviews. They are appreciated._

Chapter 14

Barnabas glared at Nicholas, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Are you mad?" he asked rising quickly to his feet. "Don't be ridiculous! That's the last place Julia needs to be!" His eyes burned with fury, "Is that what you've been planning all along, Blair?" he asked the warlock, in a dangerous tone. "Plotting to throw us into the fire?"

Nicholas was also on his feet, taken aback by his display of anger.

"Barnabas," he began, but Barnabas cut him off. "The point of Julia being here, in the first place, is to protect her from Angelique. " He eyed the warlock with contempt. "But you could care less about either of us. I should have known that and never agreed to this lunacy! This alliance is over!"

Nicholas held his hands out in a placating gesture. "Now, if you'll just let me explain," he said, quickly realising that he would have to do some fast-talking, to get Barnabas to cooperate. Things had been working too well to let a slip up happen now.

"I've listened to all I'm prepared to hear," replied Barnabas, staring hard at the warlock. "You're asking me to deliberately place Julia and my…" he caught himself in time, as Nicholas regarded him calmly.

"That's my point, Barnabas," said Nicholas, in a smooth, placating tone, seizing the chance to explain his plan, and get things back on track. "I assure you, Barnabas, that I will protect Julia and your family. I will allow no harm to come to her, you have my word."

Barnabas still appeared doubtful. "It would never work, Blair. We both know what Angelique is capable of. Besides, Julia would never agree to it. And I wouldn't blame her."

"Contrary to how it may look, Barnabas, I am thinking of Julia in all of this. In fact it makes perfect sense! Don't you see?" he asked with a beaming grin. "Taking Julia back to the Old House would be a perfect move. You'll be able to spend some time together, and Julia, would get the rest she needs, which you know she won't get here," he added, as Barnabas began to waiver. "You have to admit, our plans have worked well so far. It would be a move that Angelique wouldn't expect…and could be to our advantage," coaxed Nicholas. "I've been working behind the scenes and the timing for thwarting her plans is ideal."

Barnabas was silent for several minutes as he thought over what Nicholas had suggested. He had no idea of what Nicholas had been doing, nor did he really care, as long as it rid he and Julia of Angelique's unwelcome presence. Julia had complained of being alone, of missing him. Spending so much time apart was making them both miserable, especially now that Julia was pregnant. This emergency trip had turned out to be a minor issue, but what if something serious did arise? He certainly didn't wish to be one hundred miles away! And Nicholas had a point; while she remained at Wyndcliffe, Julia would get no rest. At least at the Old House…..

"Can you guarantee her safety?" he asked, still making his mind up.

"I can," said Nicholas, with a little nod. "And if the Old House, is unacceptable….then Collinwood. Julia would be safely away from Angelique, but close enough for you to visit."

Barnabas wasn't sure if that was a good idea, either. The family might ask too many questions….questions he wasn't prepared to answer yet. At least if she were at the Old House….maybe she could stay there a few days, without the family knowing anything about it?

"I'll mention it, but I warn you, Blair….if anything happens to Julia."

Nicholas' eyes glittered, and his voice was hard, cold. "Nothing will happen to her. I told you, to trust me," he said before vanishing.

Angelique sensed him, before she actually saw him. She turned away from his smiling face.

"I take it that that look means that there's still trouble in paradise?"

Nicholas asked, taking off his grey gloves, finger by finger. "Where is the doting father-to-be, this time?" he asked, his dark eyes fixing firmly on her icy blues as she turned to glare at his insinuation.

For once Angelique didn't have a smart reply. "He went for a walk, and he hasn't returned, that's all."

"I see," said Nicholas, in a tone that indicated that he didn't quite believe her. "Another of his strange disappearing acts. Strange that he's never here, isn't it? Your time is ticking by, Angelique. We need proof of Collins' affection for you, and quite frankly, there doesn't seem much evidence so far. How are you going to get him to commit, if he's never here?"

"It will happen, Nicholas, if you can give me more time."

"The Master has given you more than enough time, Angelique," replied Nicholas, sternly. He slowly strolled around Angelique and then stopped behind her. "Tick, tock...the time is running out, dear Sister." He shook his head, as she spun around at him, her anger clearly evident, and in a mocking tone, added, "I wonder where he goes on these mysterious trips of his. It must so difficult for you." Laughing, he disappeared.

Frustrated, absolutely livid, Angelique paced around the drawing room.

Nicholas was right; her time was running out, and she was no closer to getting Barnabas to commit to her. Her pregnancy ploy hadn't had the effect she had hoped for, he'd resisted her despite the potent drugs in his drinks, and she wouldn't be able to keep the pretence up forever.

Where indeed was Barnabas? She didn't need to speculate. No doubt with

Julia, though she couldn't prove it...or could she? Going to the fireplace, she lit it, and sitting in front of it, began her spell.

"Take me away from this room. Take me to another room, the room where the I can find the one I seek."

A vision began to form, but it would not come into focus. She couldn't make out any of the details. She tired again, with the same result.

In a shadowed corner of his own making, Nicholas watched her efforts. He raised his arms, casting his own spell to counteract the one she was casting. She wouldn't succeed in finding Barnabas, no matter how many times she tried, he would make sure of that.

It was late afternoon when Barnabas entered Julia's bedroom. He set the cup down before gently shaking her. "Julia," he said gently, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

She woke, slowly at first. Then, seeing him, she smiled, a little sleepily.

"What time is it?" she asked, sitting up slightly.

"Just after 4. I made you some tea," he added, handing her the steaming cup. "How do you feel?"

She took a cautious sip. Made just the way she liked it. He still had the ability to surprise her and his domesticity when the need arose was one of them. "A little better," she admitted, and discovered it was true. But then, she usually did when he was near.

"I've been thinking about what you said, earlier, about being alone..." he began.

"Barnabas, don't" she said, reaching out with her free hand. He immediately grasped it, covering it with both of his. "I was testy, and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"But that's just it, Julia. You don't have to be alone. I was talking to

Dr. Williamson earlier. He's concerned about you and so am I. He told me, that if you don't get some rest, something worse could happen and it would mean confining you to bed, until the baby is born. I know that you don't want that, so, why not return home, with me, when I return?"

"Go back to the Old House, with you?"

He smiled indulgently. "The Old House needs its mistress, Julia. After we're married…."

"You want me to go back to the Old House, with Angelique there? Barnabas are you mad! How much rest do you think I'd get, with Angelique glowering at me? She'll find out everything! Just think what she's been like in the past when she only suspected that there was something between us! What would she do now, if she knew...?"

"Nicholas has guaranteed your safety, Julia. We will both be protected."

Now it was Barnabas, trying to placate her. "And it would only be for a few days."

"And you believe him?" she asked incredulously. Barnabas gave her a steady look. "I do," he stated simply.

"That's a switch." She glanced down, a hand consciously resting on her stomach. He understood her gesture. His hand covered hers. "And I will be with you, Julia. She won't get the chance to try any of her tricks. We've both been so miserable, apart. I hate leaving you, never knowing when we can be together again. We must trust Nicholas, for just a little longer.

Please, consider the suggestion. We don't have to leave right away and we can find out the specifics from Blair before we return."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

It was their last night at Wyndcliffe. Over the past five days, Julia had shown a little improvement, but not enough to ease either Barnabas' concerns or Dr. Williamson's.

The hardest thing was getting Julia to take things easy. Naturally active, Julia had found it more of a strain to slow down, than it was dealing with her pregnancy symptoms. Through it all, Barnabas remained solidly by her side.

Now, they lay snuggled together, in the bed they shared. His slender fingers gently caressed her bare arm, her head resting on his chest. She smiled contentedly. A year ago, she would never have dreamed that they would be like this. Now, here they were, engaged, and even expecting a baby. It was more than she ever could have hoped.

She still had concerns over Barnabas' plan of moving her to the Old House, while things still remained unsettled with Angelique. She dared not contemplate what the witch would do, if she discovered she was pregnant.

Barnabas kissed the top of her head, and her smile widened. Moving to face him, she leaned forward and kissed him. His arms surrounded her, as the kiss grew deeper, more passionate.

Her hand moved lower under the covers, and grabbed him, gently, where the grabbing was good. He responded almost immediately. He smiled through their kiss. "Are you trying to seduce me, doctor?" he asked, his breathing beginning to quicken.

"And what if I were?" she asked, a sultry smile on her face.

At once he became concerned. "Is it wise? Are you feeling well enough?" he asked, as his thumb gently caressed her face.

"Well, if I'm not, you're most certainly the cure," she teased him good-naturedly. "So I ask again, what are you going to do, if I were trying to seduce you?"

It was all the encouragement he needed.

Julia regarded herself in the mirror, from different angles, trying to decide if she were really showing yet, or if it was just her understandable fear of Angelique finding out.

Barnabas entered the bedroom, fastening a cufflink. He stood by the door watching her, a slight smile on his lips. After a few moments quietly admiring her, he walked over to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist, his hands resting gently on her stomach. He kissed her neck, tantalisingly.

She smiled and leaned into him, tilting her neck to give him better access.

"You're as beautiful as ever," he said between kisses. He sighed contentedly, as he rested his chin gently on her shoulder. "What were you doing?"

"It was nothing, really," she said, suddenly feeling embarrassed that he'd been watching her. "I'm just..."

"…worried about returning to the Old House," he finished for her. "It'll be alright, Julia. I will not let anything happen to either of you. At least at the Old House, I can see what she's up to. We'll know if she's plotting against you as she has in the past. Trust me on this, Julia."

They'd just finished breakfast when Nicholas made his appearance. "All set, I see," he said, glancing at the suitcases that were just visible through the alcove.

Julia turned away, pretending to be occupied with the breakfast dishes.

"Are you still concerned with Angelique?" Nicholas asked, seeing through her subterfuge. "You needn't be," he assured her, not waiting for her answer. "I can guarantee that nothing with happen to either of you."

She turned to face him. "You'll forgive me if I don't readily believe you," she said, her eyes narrowing slightly. "You don't exactly have a track record, for protecting Barnabas, unless you have something more to gain."

Nicholas seemed unfazed by her words. His grin brightened. He pulled out a chair. "Please, sit for a moment," he invited.

Julia looked at Barnabas doubtfully, and then back at the warlock.

"Please," he said, when she remained where she was. "I want to show you something. It's something that will prove that we are indeed on the same side, as it were."

After a moment, Julia did as he asked and took the proffered chair, and

Nicholas took the chair opposite her. He gazed at her a moment, and then directed, "Give me your pendant."

Julia looked at Barnabas, at first alarmed and then unsure. Barnabas took a few steps closer; ready to do something, anything, if the need arose.

Nicholas again repeated his request. "Give me your pendant. It's perfectly safe."

She unclasped it, and hesitating only slightly, handed it over.

His hand hovered over the pendant as he uttered an incantation that neither Barnabas nor Julia could understand. As he spoke the onyx centre began to glow white.

When his little ceremony was over, he returned the pendant, still glowing white, to Julia. He smiled, revealing his teeth. "There," he said. "All safe and sound."

Julia fastened the pendant once more around her neck and the white glow faded. The pendant however seemed warm. She looked at Nicholas, far from impressed.

With a little shrug that seemed to say 'you can't win them all' Nicholas launched into his plans for their return to Collinsport.

"The pendant will protect you from all harm, Julia. Wear it at all times.

Be prepared. Angelique will undoubtedly try to use the little wife routine when she realises that she has an, forgive me Julia, unwelcome houseguest. But, she must not suspect that you are on to her, even now. Oh, she will be much too concerned over why Julia is at the Old House, but she may try her tricks, but I will countermand everything she tries. Trust me, Angelique will be defeated before very long."

Nicholas perched on the arm of the chair and watched Angelique shrewdly.

"Your time is fast running out, Angelique," he said, trying hard not to let how much the thought pleased him, inflect his tone. "You have only forty-eight hours left, until your deadline. You need only admit you've lost now, and you may still save face with the Master."

"Never, Nicholas!" she hissed, her eyes blazing with fury. She knew that she was failing miserablely, but she had to say something! She would never concede defeat to him! "I can still succeed, Nicholas, and I will."

"How exactly, do you mean to accomplish that?" Nicholas asked, with interest. "When he's not even here? Come, come, dear Sister, he's beaten you, admit it."

The sound of an approaching engine alerted Nicholas that his time was limited.

"That's him now, Nicholas!" stated Angelique triumphantly going to the window. "I recognise his car! Its.. It's still not too late!" She turned back to face him, but Nicholas had vanished.

Angelique was waiting for Barnabas, her blue eyes spitting fire, but she was caught off guard, as she realised that he wasn't alone. Julia Hoffman was with him.

"What is _she_ doing here?" she demanded, outraged at his nerve.

Barnabas turned to Julia, completely ignoring Angelique's outburst. His hand rested gently on Julia's back. "It's alright Julia. You go on ahead. I'll be up shortly."

Angelique moved to block the stairway, looking haughtily at Julia.

"Angelique," warned Barnabas, in a tone even Angelique would not ignore.

She reluctantly stepped out of the way, suddenly catching sight of the suitcases that stood by the door.

"Julia will be staying for a few days," he said, grabbing two of the suitcases, and following after Julia. Angelique watched after him, completely furious.

Angelique waited only a short time before her fury built to a fevered pitch and she stormed up the stairway. She encountered Barnabas just as he was exiting the bedroom next to his.

"I demand to know what you think what you are doing bringing that woman into my house! I will not stand by and..."

Barnabas' voice was cold and menacing as he stepped closer to Angelique and gripped her by the upper arms. "Julia is my guest. She has been ill and I intend to see to her recovery. You..." he stared at her with contempt. "You will stand by, you will not do anything, and I will once again remind you of the promise I made long ago. If anything should happen to Julia...anything...I will not ask questions. I will destroy you with my bare hands, Angelique."

Testing him, Angelique hissed back at him. "I am your wife! This is my house and I will not have your lover..."

"_NO_! This is _my_ house and you will do well to remember that fact. I've told you before and I will tell you again, you are not now nor ever been the mistress of this house." Roughly, he pushed her away with a scowl. "Nor will you ever be..."

Turning to quickly look at the closed door behind him, wondering how much Julia had heard and how safe she now was, Barnabas suddenly turned to enter the room.

Angelique heard only the distinctive sound of the closing and locking door.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**_ As always many thanks to my reviwers, they are very much appreciated. The next chapter will be the final one. I'm glad that you have enjoyed reading and reviewing._

Angelique glanced at the mantle clock, not really noticing the time in her distraction. She glanced towards the stairs, and then continued pacing the floor, trying to think of something, anything, to finally make Barnabas hers.

Barnabas had entered Julia's room, after their confrontation in the hall, and hadn't left. She didn't need an imagination to have an idea of what they may have been up to.

Her lips were a thin slash in her anger. Her blue eyes blazed with a fury that only Barnabas and his refusal to bow to her wishes could stir in her.

Her time was running out. If she didn't find out how to win him over before the day was out..

Frustrated she turned back to the stairs; her anger and vehemence turning towards Julia. She took a step towards the stairs, but the warning Barnabas had given her, stopped her for a moment. Suppose she were to go to Julia's room and he were still there? If anything were to happen to Julia...it would have to be made to look like an accident...she couldn't be held responsible for an accident... No, he would suspect her, anyway. There had to be another way.

An hour later, she approached Julia's room with a breakfast tray. If she were to gain access to the room, and if Barnabas were indeed still there, then making a show of being a good hostess would make a good impression. Of course, they would suspect it was a ruse, but, maybe, if she pretended to go along with Barnabas' wishes, at least for now, she could still make her deadline.

She knocked on the door and Julia's voice bid her entrance.

Julia was resting in a chair, still wearing her gown, with her feet propped up, reading.

Angelique put the tray down, at the same time that Julia put down her book. She watched the witch, distrustfully.

"Good morning, Julia," Angelique greeted, politely. "I took the liberty of bringing you some breakfast. Barnabas mentioned last night that you hadn't been feeling well."

Julia tilted her head, still watching her carefully. "Really?" she asked.

She'd heard the exchange and knew exactly what had happened. When Barnabas had returned, and locked the door, she knew that he would not leave her alone for the remainder of the night.

Angelique glanced around the room. There was no sign of Barnabas. "Where is Barnabas?" she asked attempting to sound casual. "He seemed so concerned about you last night. His…devotion to you is admirable, considering."

Julia allowed a small smile to touch her lips. She knew Angelique was casting around for something. "Barnabas has gone to freshen up," she replied. "He won't be gone long," she added, letting her know that her time was short. Then sweetly she said, "But thank you for your concern, Angelique. However, Barnabas and I have already had our breakfast."

Angelique stood with her back to Julia, her eyes blazing. At least she could now drop the act. Her eyes fell on a broach that she knew belonged to Julia and quickly hid it in the pocket of her skirt. She turned to face Julia. "He seems to be seeing to all your comforts," she said in an acid tone. "And you seem to be making yourself quite at home."

Julia smiled sweetly. "I could say the same of you, Angelique. But we both know that you'll never be mistress of this house."

"Then obviously, Barnabas has neglected to inform you that I'm pregnant. I think that would make me mistress of this house."

"Oh, Barnabas and I discussed it," replied Julia, still smiling sweetly. "But tell me, Angelique, how you ever pulled it off, when we both know that Barnabas would never share your bed, again, unless he was drugged. Of course, you would never stoop so low."

Angelique turned to face her, her blue eyes icy. How much had Barnabas told her? How much did they suspect?

Julia's green eyes regarded her adversary calmly though inside, Julia was far from calm. Had she pushed Angelique too far? Had she revealed too much?

Luckily, Barnabas returned to the room, and Julia felt relief wash over her.

Barnabas gave Angelique a warning look. "Why are you here?" he asked, glancing towards Julia. She seemed relieved to see him, but didn't seem overly concerned by Angelique's presence.

"I brought Julia, some breakfast, that's all, Barnabas," Angelique explained, in a syrupy voice. "I didn't realize that you'd both already eaten."

She picked up the tray and left the room. Barnabas locked the door behind her and then turned to face Julia. "Is that all she did?" he asked her as he settled at her side.

"Yes, for the most part. She quickly dropped the concerned act when she realised that I was alone. I knew you weren't going to be long, so I wasn't overly worried. Though she did try the pregnant wife routine."

In the drawing room, Angelique wasted no time and withdrew a clay figure and Julia's broach from her skirt pocket. Her blue eyes sparkled with anticipated triumph as she spoke to the clay figure. "You think that you and Barnabas will be together, don't you Julia? Well, you're wrong! Your meddling in my affairs will end, permanently!" She caressed the clay effigy with the point of the broach. "Your illness will make a sudden return Julia, and this time, there will be no recovery."

Angelique viciously jabbed the heart of the figure, the pin sinking deep into the clay. She waited for Barnabas' cry of alarm, but nothing happened. She tried again, with the same result.

She felt panic building inside of her. Could it be possible that she was losing her powers? How could that be? She still had a few hours before her time ran out.

Desperately, she tried again, without success. Well, if that wouldn't work, she'd have to try something else.

Staring into the flames, she raised her hands as she uttered her incantation, summoning a fire that would sweep through the room Julia was in. Again her attempt failed. She tired once more and yet again, nothing happened.

True panic filled her. Everything she had attempted ended in failure.

Something had to be preventing her success. But what? What!

As if in answer to her unspoken question, Nicholas appeared, a disarming smile on his face. He seemed in too buoyant a mood for her liking.

"My dear, dear Angelique," Nicholas said in greeting. "You have gotten yourself into a bit of a mess, haven't you?"

"What's happening, Nicholas?" she demanded. "Why has the Master forsaken my powers? I still have time!"

Nicholas raised a grey-gloved finger, the hands of the clock, moving forward in a blur of motion. "Your time is up Angelique!" he said, as the light of day, changed in seconds, with the passing of the hours. "Once again, you've failed in your mission. You never learn from your mistakes, do you Angelique? You've gone off on a tangent once again, occupying yourself with the destruction of your perceived enemy while forgetting the true task at hand. Tsk, tsk. And all the while, The Master, can not allow a true innocent to be harmed."

"Julia is hardly an innocent," scoffed Angelique. "True or otherwise."

Nicholas' grin grew wider. "Julia Hoffman is not," he agreed. "But the child - _Barnabas' child_ - that she carries, is."

Angelique's eyes widened in astonishment. "You're lying!" she accused him.

Nicholas shook his head. "I've heard the heartbeat myself, Angelique. You would have heard it yourself, had you not been so determined on getting Barnabas Collins to commit to you."

Angelique rushed from the room, with Nicholas' laughter ringing in her ears.

She entered Julia's room without knocking. Barnabas and Julia turned as she entered. As he moved towards Julia, Angelique noticed for the first time the pendant that so resembled Barnabas' ring, and she understood everything. Faintly, she could hear a rapid heartbeat that seemed to emanate around Julia. Nicholas had told the truth after all.

Desperation sent her across the room. She clutched at Barnabas. "Barnabas, please, let me love you!" She knew that she was pleading, but no longer cared. "Give me a chance, that's all I ask! I can make you happy, I know I can!"

Barnabas stared her coldly, almost clinically. "No, Angelique. You and I can never be happy together."

"But I love you!" she cried.

Barnabas shook his head. "You never loved me, Angelique," he said, his tone chilling. "You _damned_ me."

Her eyes blazed with a murderous light. "Then if I can't have you, no one else can!"

A heartbeat filled the room, beating faster and louder. Barnabas clutched at his chest as the heartbeat became louder still. "_Barnabas_!" Julia cried in alarm.

Nicholas appeared in the room and as suddenly as it had started, the attack on Barnabas ended. "It's over, Angelique."

"It will never be over! He will be mine again! Even if I must once again summon the bat..." Angelique spat out, turning on Nicholas and suddenly freezing in place.

"_Enough!_" bellowed a third voice. The towering, darkly shrouded figure of Diabolos moved through the room toward the belligerent witch.

"Master, please, just..."

"_Silence_!" he commanded. "You've had your chance, Angelique. I am tired of your nonsense. It is you that will never have Barnabas Collins, Angelique. You have failed once again, and now you will return to me, for eternity."

Angelique screamed her defiance, quickly changing to cries of pain, as a fire engulfed her. Still screaming she disappeared, leaving behind a whiff of smoke, and a grinning Nicholas Blair.


	17. Chapter 17

EPILOGUE

Julia had quickly risen to assess Barnabas as soon as Angelique's attack ended, setting both of them at ease when they realized that no harm had befallen him. And, in a matter of moments, the witch had been banished.

Barnabas and Julia embraced as Angelique and Diabolos made their dramatic exit. Julia looked up at him. "We're finally free." She paused for a moment then amended, "_You're_ finally free."

He smiled down at her, then bent forward and kissed her, forgetting for the moment, Nicholas' presence.

Nicholas watched them, with a grin. He didn't look away, nor feel the need to give them privacy.

It took them a few moments more to realise that they weren't alone, and they separated.

Barnabas scowled at Nicholas, which quickly changed to fear. Why was he still here? Surely with Angelique's destruction, he should have returned to his Master? Or was there something else happening? Had he rid himself of one devil only to be hounded by another? Was it a trick of some kind?

Barnabas stepped forward somewhat on the aggressive and placed himself slightly between Nicholas and Julia. "Is there something you want, Blair?" Barnabas asked, watching the warlock, warily. "I thought that our agreement was that our alliance was over, once you'd gotten what you wanted? I would hope there is not something you've decided to add to the deal."

Before Nicholas could reply, a voice Barnabas recognised as the same one that had demanded Angelique's return, echoed around the room. "Aren't you coming, Nicholas? You have done well, but your work here is done."

Nicholas' grin grew. He chuckled. He'd regained favour with his Master.

"Could I have just a moment, Master?" he asked, never taking his eyes off Barnabas and Julia, as they glanced at each other, in surprise.

"Very well," Diabolos consented to his new favourite. "But do not be long.

There is still much work for you to do."

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Barnabas, still standing protectively in front of Julia.

"Very simple, Barnabas. I thought you and Julia might appreciate some clarification before I left you. As you can plainly see, we've both achieved what we set out to. Angelique is gone, and she won't trouble you again. From the beginning my Master wanted Angelique to fail, and he wanted me to make sure it happened. Actually, I really didn't have to _do_ anything, except make sure you stayed well away from Angelique. Your relationship with our dear doctor made that quite simple indeed."

Julia moved to Barnabas' side. "You used us," she accused him, unconsciously touching the pendant.

Nicholas' Cheshire cat grin, shone. "Did I?" he asked somewhat innocently. "After all, I'm quite convinced that you two would have been together anyway. I just made sure that you stayed that way. Besides, I was here, protecting you from Angelique's powers, from the beginning. Empowering your pendant was all for show...to ease your minds. Angelique couldn't really harm you, Julia. I won't go into details, but you were never really in danger. Oh, and you'll be happy to know that you should be feeling much better, in a few days," he said with a wink.

"Nicholas," intoned his Master's voice.

Nicholas stuck his hand out to Barnabas. After a moment, Barnabas did the same. "This will be the last time, that we shall see one another, Barnabas. You will not be troubled by Angelique or myself again," explained Nicholas as they shook hands.

He turned to Julia, and taking her hand in his, bowed slightly, as he kissed it. He turned to go, and then turned back, unable to resist a parting remark. "You know, Nicholas is a good sound name for a male…or perhaps Blair would be a good name for a girl."

He grinned at their shocked faces, and vanished.

A week later, Barnabas and Julia were married in the Old House drawing room. Barnabas stood in the same spot that he had married Angelique, but with a far greater sense of anticipation.

"I love you, very much," he said, as he kissed his wife for the first time, after the minister had proclaimed them man and wife.

With Angelique's banishment, Julia looked forward to the birth of their child, now that the uncertainty of Angelique's presence allowed her to enjoy her pregnancy.

Six months after the wedding, Julia gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who had his father's features, and a hint of his mother's fiery hair. They named him…William B. Collins.


End file.
